kymerakeeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Kymera
Kymera are creatures of Kyrigar, created by the Ancients as extensions of their powers. Since the disappearance of the Ancients, the Kymera have continued to thrive and care for the world. Lore Kyrigar, The Ancients and the Elemental Towers Little is known of the mysterious Ancients that created Kyrigar and the Kymera. As the player progresses through the campaign, the details of Kyrigar's past will be made clearer. The Kymera are very closely connected to their home world and the monuments left behind by their creators. The Elemental Towers which house the secrets of the Ancients are closely guarded by the local Kymera, including one of the powerful B.O.S.S. Kymera per tower. They guard these locations closely as if not wanting to let anyone in, but perhaps they are merely waiting for the right person. Catching Kymera and Kymera Keepers When humans found a portal to Kyrigar, Benjamin Elysees Phactor created a SmartPhone that is capable of capturing Kymera like a regular phone captures pictures. The Kymera are then bonded to the person who captured them. People who own one of these SmartPhones and take on the task of exploring Kyrigar are known as Kymera Keepers. 'Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms' Sometimes humorously referred to as D.E.R.P., this nefarious group is dedicated to using Kymera for their own gain. They also have access to technology able to capture Kymera and use them as weapons in their campaign to claim Kyrigar as their own. The Oremonger The most powerful Kymera to ever live, the Oremonger is a B.O.S.S. gone rogue and sealed off long ago. A series of events have lead to its release and it is up to the Player to banish it and save Kyrigar from a disastrous fate. The Oremonger also harbors the most sensitive secrets of the Ancients. Kymera Keeping Passive abilities Most Kymera have ever-present abilities that that can influence battle but can't be triggered at will like skills. these are called passive abilities. For instance, Puplite have a great sense of justice and determination. If a Puplite is inflicted with a status condition, this determination will flare up and it will gain Physical Defense. Meanwhile, Skwerl are adept at critical hits without any help. Leveling up When a Kymera has earned enough experience through battle, it will become stronger and learn new skills. A Keeper's SmartPhone is able to keep track of a Kymera's potential by assigning it a level. When a Kymera gains a level, its stats will increase. Research has shown that Kymera learn specific skills when reaching certain levels. Evolution Some Kymera are able to evolve through experience or other means, such as exposure to an Ancient Artifact. An evolved Kymera applies its past experiences and alters its form to better survive in its environment or accomplish a goal more efficiently. By evolving, a Kymera gains a new appearance, improved stats, and a different skill set than what it had previously. It is currently unknown how to evolve a Kymera that has already been captured, but some Kymera evolutions are observable in the wild. Elements Main article: Elements of Kyrigar Kymera were created in the image of the Ancients' control over the elements. All Kymera are modeled after and closely linked to one of the elements that Kyrigar is comprised of. A Kymera's elements will determine what types of skills it will be more efficient with. Its elements will also determine what types of skills it will be able to resist against and be weak to. For instance, an Electric-type skill used by an Electric-type Kymera will recieve a boost in Base Power when it hits. Status skills that normally have a BP of 0 will not receive any boost in power. On defense, a skill that is resisted by the target will have half of its damage reduced. A skill that hits a target that is weak to it will have its damage doubled. List of Kymera elements Element matchup chart Species Main article: Species The forms that the Kymera have taken are very similar to animals from our world, both real and mythological. These separate species of Kymera have developed proficiencies with skills that are separate from their element. A Kymera's species will determine if it can use a skill's Species Bonus or not. If the Species Bonus of a skill matches the species of a Kymera, the Species Bonus will be applied. List of Kymera species Species Bonus A Species Bonus is an added boost to a skill if used by a Kymera of the same species as the bonus. Species Bonuses can range from adding Base Power to causing a skill to enhance its user's stats. The full range of Species Bonuses can be viewed on the pages for each species. Each skill uses only one Species Bonus and only if used by a Kymera of the same species as the bonus. For instance, a skill cannot apply a Beast 1 bonus if used by a non-Beast Kymera. This skill will not apply a Beast 2 bonus. List of all Kymera